communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties
Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (also known as Garfield 2: The Prince and the Paw-per in the UK, Garfield: The Movie 2 or its working title Garfield 2) is a theatrical sequel to the 2004 Live-action Feature film Garfield: The Movie. This film was directed by Tim Hill, written by Joel Cohen & Alec Sokolow, produced by Davis Entertainment for 20th Century Fox, and was released in U.S. cinemas on June 16, 2006 (July 21, 2006 in UK). It borrows its storyline from Mark Twain's The Prince and the Pauper. This film was rated PG by the PG for "some off-color elements." Plotdfdafdsafsdf Garfield: The Movie (voiced by Bill Murray) goes to London with canine sidekick Odie to surprise his master, Jon Arbuckle (Breckin Meyer), who is in London to propose to his girlfriend, Dr. Liz Wilson (Jennifer Love Hewitt). Garfield inadvertently switches places with Prince, a royal cat who has just inherited a Castle. In the grand estate Garfield now calls home, he receives the royal treatment, including a Butler and an international array of four-legged servants and followers. Lord Dargis (Billy Connolly), who is next in line to inherit the estate, wants Prince/Garfield out of the picture. He makes many attempts to get rid of Prince/Garfield, one involving a vicious but dim Rottweiler. Eventually Jon, with the help of Odie, prevents Lord Dargis from trying to kill Prince/Garfield. Jon finds a Flyer and goes to Garfield, while Garfield and Prince meet each other for the first time. When lord Dargis finds out that Prince is still alive he tries to kill him before anyone sees. Then he threatens everyone if they don't sign the papers to him. Odie and Jon end up saving the day, and Liz and Jon get married The castle scenes were shot at Castle in Yorkshire, England and Greystone Mansion in Beverly Hills, California, and most film scenes were shot at London. Cast * Breckin Meyer as Jon Arbuckle * Jennifer Love Hewitt as Dr. Liz Wilson * Billy Connolly as Dargis * Bill Murray as the voice of Garfield: The Movie * Bob Hoskins as the voice of Winston * Ian Abercrombie as Smithee * Roger Rees as Mr. Hobbs * Lucy Davis as Abby * Tim Curry as the voice of Prince * Rhys Ifans as the voice of McBunny * Oliver Muirhead as Mr. Greene Release dates * :' June 15, 2006 * ': June 16, 2006 * :' June 21, 2006 * ': July 19, 2006 * :' July 21, 2006 * ': July 21, 2006 * :' July 21, 2006 * ': July 27, 2006 * :' July 28, 2006 * ': August 9, 2006 * :' August 27, 2006 * ': August 17, 2006 * :' September 1, 2006 * ': September 21, 2006 (Victoria (Australia) and Tasmania September 7) Reception The critical reaction to Garfield: A Tail Of Two Kitties was extremely poor, getting a very low 11% rotten rating on Rotten Tomatoes. However, the film grossed over $28,426,747 in the U.S. Box Office. It became a huge success overseas earning $113,011,707 making a total of $141,438,454 worldwide. Home release The DVD was released on October 10, 2006. This DVD includes a "Drawing with Jim Davis" featurette and two games: Garfield's Maze, and Odie's Photo Album. It also includes a music video and trailers.It has footage not seen in theaters (for example, chapter 20). Golden Raspberry Awards The film was nominated for two 2006 in 2006, one in the category "Worst Prequel or Sequel", and one in the category "Worst Excuse for Family Entertainment". External links * Official site * Rotten Tomatoes Movie Review For Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties * * [http://www.apple.com/trailers/fox/garfieldatailoftwokitties/ Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties Trailer] at Apple.com (Requires Quick Time Player)